


it’s okay to trust others

by recommend_me_fics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absent Parents, But make it, Cute Hinata Natsu, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Natsu is a Good Sister, Kinktober, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Oneshot, Team Bonding, Texting, Tropetober, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recommend_me_fics/pseuds/recommend_me_fics
Summary: hinata has trouble trusting others. kenma, natsu, and suga help him.(wingfic)
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	it’s okay to trust others

**Author's Note:**

> in this au, wings are a personal thing. they are fine to be seen out but touching someone’s wings when you don’t know them is incredibly rude, partly because wings are intricate limbs that break easily. if someone threw a basketball at someone’s wings, THERES a likely chance the bones would fracture, if not snap. 
> 
> for further information, wings are varying. some are thick and wide and have more muscle than other. some are incredibly thin and delicate. but the general consensus is that wings are fragile, and hurt a lot when broken, sort of like hands.
> 
> terribly sorry if i messed up the japanese honorifics, i used a couple websites but if they’re wrong or inauthentic please let me know!

Kenma massaged his thin fingers into Hinata’s wings, rubbing in his natural oils.

”Thank you Kenma.” Hinata moaned, voice muffled where his mouth was pushed into his pillow.

”You need to take better care of your wings.” Kenma admonished. He worked out a tangle of bent and broken orange feathers.

”Like you take care of yours?” Hinata turned his head to give Kenma a look.

”I let the team untangle mine every Friday at the flock groomings. You never do the ones Karasuno has set up.” Kenma pointed out.

”I don’t like going to Daichi-san’s house, it freaks me out.” Hinata mumbled.

”I thought you liked Sawamura?” Kenma raised an eyebrow. 

”Of course I like Daichi!” Hinata exclaimed. ”It’s just weird to be in his house, there’s lot of fancy stuff. Plus...”

”Plus what, Shouyou?”

”I don’t know, I’m not really used to wing grooming anymore. My Otuo-san’s been gone for years and even then he didn’t like to. Natsu’s too young so the only person who’s ever done it for me was Mom.” Hinata braced himself on his elbows. ”But Ok-chan’s doesn’t have much time for it anymore and her hands are getting worse and worse. Side of effect of working in fields I guess.”

Hinata’s not sure when and how he became comfortable enough to let Kenma do his wings and himself do Kenma’s, but he’s grateful for it. He can’t explain the friendship he has with Nekoma’s setter. But he also thinks he doesn’t have to? He’s friends with Kenma and that’s how it is.

”You may be uncomfortable at first but they’re your flock. They care about you. You should go, your wings are in a terrible state.” Kenma pointedly tugged out a crooked feather, making the smaller boy yelp.

”I’ll think about it.” Hinata sighed.

”I think you’re done for now.” Kenma sat back and observed the shiny, gleaming orange and gold feathers on Hinata’s back. They were a different gold from Kenma’s own wings. Kenma’s were more yellow, and Hinata’s were more orange. Hinata pushed himself up.

”Wow!” Hinata gasped. He twisted around to get a better look. ”They haven’t been this clean in forever!”

”This is what happens when you take care of yourself, idiot.” Kenma snorted.

Hinata beamed at him ”Your turn!” Kenma sighed and laid down, chin-length hair mashed against the pillow. Kenma sighed as Hinata began to work his hands at the bottom of his wings.

”Good practice everyone!” Daichi called out. ”Go home, shower, and we’ll have grooming at my house like usual.” Hinata jogged to his bag, taking out his water bottle.

”Is someone watching Natsu so you can come today?” Suga asked him kindly.

”Y-yeah, but I have a lot of homework to do and a math test to study for on Monday-”

”Yamaguchi already told me there wasn’t any tests in math next week.” Suga have him a knowing look. Hinata looked away.

”You don’t have to be afraid of us. We want you there, we want to get to know you outside of volleyball.” Suga smiled at him sadly. ”Please, come today?”

”I’ll think about.” Hinata mumbled. Suga squeezed his shoulder and walked off towards Daichi.

Hinata didn’t know what to do. He loved his team, he really did, but he hadn’t had anyone else touch his wings in so long. His weren’t like Kageyama’s, strong-boned and firm, or asahi’s, used to hits. His were soft and tenuos. They were rather flexible but that didn’t do much.

He told Kageyama he wanted to go home without extra practice and trudged to the changing room. He exchanged his practice clothes for one of his tank-tops with wing-cutouts. He liked to let his wings breathe after a grueling practice.

Biking back up the hill wasnt as refreshing as it usually was. Today, he was tired, and his legs felt like jelly.

Natsu greeted him with a hug to his legs, babbling about her day and dragging him to see her drawing.

”I made this one today, and-and it has a pretty fairy on it! She has to fight the evil knight and save the prince.” Natsu gestured wildly.

Hinata yawned. ”Thats great, Natsu.” Natsu frowned and pulled him down so he fell on his but with a yelp.

”Why you tired?” She asked in her stubborn four-year old voice.

”Just has a long practice today.” He assured her, rubbing her orange curls.

Natsu’s face screwed up in concentration before lighting up ”You should get your wings groomed, like you do for me!” She exclaimed.

”Oka-chan’s not coming home until nine, and she’ll be too tired by then.” Hinata reminded her. It was a nice idea, his wings already felt heavy despite the grooming Kenma had given him last week.

”You don’t have anyone else?” Natsu was too damn persistent.

”No.”

”No way! Even Hikaru tries to do mine when they get dirty! You have more friends than me, you gotta have someone else who wants to!”

Goddamn this child.

This was _not_ helping his headache.

”I have had offers from my team.” Hinata said slowly. Natsu perked up but he shot her a glare. ”I’m not going, Natsu.”

”Why not?!”

”B-because...” How do you tell your sister you don’t trust people you’ve spent nearly everyday with the pasts several months to groom your wings?

”I don’t want to make them do it for me-” 

”That’s stupid.” Hinata gaped at his little sister. She continued with her arms crossed over her tiny chest. ”You said they wanted to. You’re just- you’re just, scared, or somethin’.”

”Why would I be scared? There’s nothing to be scared of.” Hinata laughed weakly.

”You always get like this. You wouldn’t let Oka-chan drive you to school because it took her away from work, you didn’t ask to go to that school you really wanted to go to, the one with the volleyball kid-” Hinata’s cheeks burned at the mention of Takashi- ”-and even when Oka-chan tells me to clean up, you do it for me!” Natsu stamped her foot. Her brows furrowed and she cocked her head. ”That doesn’t sound like you’re scared. But whatever it is, you never let people help you!”

”I don’t need people’s help.” Hinata said hoarsely.

”But it’s okay to want it. It’s okay to ask for help. It’s okay to trust others.” Natsu stared up at him with her big, all-knowing preschooler eyes.

”B-but what if they leave when I ask for too much, like Otuo-san did?” Hinata felt a tear slip out.

”I don’t remember Otuo-san. But he left us because he’s a jerk.” Natsu’s lip wobbled. ”He should’ve stayed.”

Hinata is ready to object, but he looks at Natsu and realizes he should’ve. Not for him, but for Oka-chan, and for Natsu. He shouldn’t have left them, especially because Oka-chan was pregnant with Natsu.

”You’re right, he should have.” Hinata admitted.

”So you go! You go because Otuo-san sucks and your team loves you!” A laugh bubbles out of Hinata and he hugs his little sister tight. She squirms for a second before hugging back just as strong.

”Let me ask Oka-chan.” He said.

**Oka-chan💗🌸💗**

**(19:35) 10/1/20****

**shouyouuu💓🏐: oka-chan?**

**Oka-chan💗🌸💗: yes?**

**shouyouuu💓🏐: can i go to daichi’s house?**

**shouyouuu💓🏐: you know, my captain**

**shouyouuu💓🏐: he’s hosting a team grooming**

**shouyouuu💓🏐: natsu knows how to use the phone and we’re far away enough that almost no one comes near us and sayama-san can be here in five minutes if natsu gets hurt**

**Oka-chan💗🌸💗: go ahead baby! make sure to get there before it’s totally dark, and pack enough things for the night!**

**shouyouuu💓🏐: thanks oka-chan!**

One down, one more to go. Taking a deep breath he opened the Karasuno group chat on his phone.

**volleyball whores ✨🏐✨**

**(19:27) 10/1/20****

**Daichi: As always, my address is ****-************-*-*-*-***.  
**

**sugamom: don’t forget your sleep clothes!**

**thing #1: I CALL THE SPOT BY THE AC**

**thing #2: TANAKA NO FAIR YOU BITCH**

**thing #1: DON’T CALL ME BITCH**

**enno-shit-a: stfu both of you**

**milk boy: may i bring an extra pillow?  
**

**Daichi: Of course, Kageyama.**

**milk boy: thanks**

**saltyshima: i have to leave early tomorrow, i have chores at home**

**sugamom: that’s fine, just make sure to tell us goodbye before you leave!**

Hinata chewed on his lip while he typed out a message.

~~**sunshine-tangerine: could i please co** ~~

~~**sunshine-tangerine: if it’s alright coul** ~~

~~**sunshine-tangerine: i can bring snacks** ~~

**sunshine-tangerine: am i allowed to come over?**

**Daichi: Of course! We’ll be glad to see you, Hinata.**

**thing #2: I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU FAVORITE KOUHAI**

**sugamom: i’m so glad you want to come!**

**milk boy: you better not keep me up all night**

**sunshine-tangerine: i won’t! and thank you so much!**

Hinata started up at the looming building in front of him. How did Daichi live there? 

He swallowed nervously, gathering his courage and buzzing the button on the door.

”Hinata!” Daichi opened the door with a smile. ”We’re so glad you decided to come today.” Hinata stiffened for a second before relaxing and hugging his captain back.

”Thanks Daichi.” Hinata smiled.

”Everyone’s already here except for Kageyama.” Daichi shut the door behind Hinata. ”Suga brought some American movies to put on too. Something called ‘Divergent’?”

”O-oh, cool.” Hinata mustered up a smile. They walked for a short while before hearing laughter and thuds.

”Oh god, I just told Nishinoya and Tanaka to stop-” Daichi rushed to a door, pushing it open. The laughter grew louder and Hinata could hear Suga’s scoldings underneath chuckles.

”Idiots.” Ennoshita sighed.

”Hinata!” Nishinoya got up from where he was wrestling with Tanaka, tackling the boy with a hug. Hinata let out an ‘oof’ when Tanaka copied him and pushed them to the ground.

”Get inside already, you’re letting the AC out!” Tsukishima groaned from inside.

”Tsukki! Be nice!” 

”I _am,_ I‘m gonna be a lot less nice if _they don’t get inside._ ”

A sigh. ”Gomen, Tsukki.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya begrudgingly got off Hinata, letting them small boy up. Hinata grabbed his bag where he’d dropped it.

”It’s great that you came, Hinata, we all missed you.” Suga hugged him.

”Th-thanks, Suga-san.” Hinata blushed.

”You better not snore, Hinata.” Tsukishima glared at him from his spot under a window next to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi smacked his leg. ”Tsukki!”

”I won’t be a bother, Tsukishima.” Hinata promised.

Tsukishima regarded him with a look. ”Good.” And he went back to tapping away at his phone with Yamaguchi.

”Sorry I’m late-” Hinata turned to see Kageyama burst in with a puffy duffel bag.

”Hey, B-Bakeyama.” Hinata joked.

”Hinata boke.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and grabbed his head by Hinata’s thick hair.

” _Bakeyama!_ ” Hinata screeched, twisting in his grip.

”You better be good at this.” Kageyama let go.

Hinata dubbed his sore scalp. He was going to be bald by the time he graduated. ”I do my Oka-chan’s and Natsu’s. Oh, and Kenma’s. I don’t know if I’m any good but they don’t hate it.”

”Who’s Kenma?” 

”Kenma from Nekoma! You know, Kozume, the setter!” Hinata bounced on his toes.

”You did Kozume’s wings?” Tanaka said, surprised.

”Uh, yeah. I don’t really know how we started it.” Hinata bit the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit.

”It’s cool you’re friends with other teams, Hinata.” Ennoshita looked up from Tsukishima’s phone.

”Consorting with the enemy.” Tsukishima muttered.

”Tsukki!” Another slap. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

”Do you want me to do your wings, Hinata?” Suga looked at him pleadingly. 

Hinata breathed in. ”Okay.” Suga beamed and gestured for Hinata to come closer. Hinata sat down next to Suga and took off his jacket. His wings were free thanks to the cut-outs of his shirt underneath. They were still slightly damp from his shower so he shook them lightly.

”Your wings are beautiful, Hinata.” Suga complimented. Hinata flushed and looked away.

Suga popped the cap of an oil jar and pushed Hinata down to his stomach gently. Hinata heard the slick sounds of Suga’s fingers in the oil.

”You got anywhere that hurts?” Suga asked kindly.

”...by my scapulars.” Hinata patted his feathers. He melted under Suga’s massage, feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time.

”I’m happy that you trust us Hinata. We love you, you know that right?”

”I do.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make more of this au? idk


End file.
